1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to passenger transit vehicles and more specifically to a railway vehicle which includes a center axle steering arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is exemplified in the following U.S. Pat. No. 1,682,517 illustrates a multi-trucked vehicle wherein the center truck partially supports the weight of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 1,723,720 illustrates a railway vehicle with a steering arrangement wherein the steering axle is supported by pendulously mounted arms. U.S. Pat. No. 1,728,096 illustrates a steerable railway vehicle whereby orientation of the trucks is accomplished by means of a longitudinally positioned, rotatable shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 1,953,401 shows a manner of affecting the orientation of a railway locomotive's driving axle by interconnecting it with an outer truck. U.S. Pat. No. 1,973,816 shows a railway vehicle suspension. U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,085 shows an improved suspension for a railway vehicle wheelset. U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,757 illustrates a steering beam arrangement suitably connected between adjacent ends of two railway vehicles. The present invention is distinguishable from the prior art as will become apparent from the following specification.